


of engine oil stained cheeks and cotton-candy hair

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, lapslock, taeyong is a mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poe dameron meets a guy with cotton-candy pink hair and oil stains on his rosy cheeks.





	of engine oil stained cheeks and cotton-candy hair

**Author's Note:**

> UH i honestly dont know why i wrote this . lol. no excuse... a mutual on twitter mentioned poeyong once and i was bored today so. this mess happened. also i posted this on twt earlier but no one cared abt it lol. 
> 
> sorry if this is complete trash :-(

poe glances at his wrist, suddenly remembering he had an urgent meeting with general organa in a few minutes. he tiredly rubs his eyes as he makes his way towards the bathroom pod in his cramped cabin. turns out that being one of the best pilots in the resistance doesn’t save you from getting an unbearably small cabin. poe scratched his unruly hair, and carefully taps bb8’s resting form, which was now just one ball instead of the usual two. with this motion, bb8 wakes up, along with some excited greeting phrases in binary. poe cracks a small smile, but that quickly vanishes when he looks at his reflection.

  
he manages to sneak another glance at himself in the mirror, taking in the few x-wing fuel stains on his tan cheekbones. he sighs, the pilot really thought that he scrubbed those off last night. but then again, he was burned out from the mission yesterday, so he figured he crashed into his bed as soon as he came back. he also checks if he needs to shave. nope. not today. poe smirks, he was too lazy to do it anyway.

poe reluctantly rubs his face with soap; the one his cousin gave him when he visited yavin iv, focusing on the spots in which he had more oil stains on. when he finished, he proceeded to dry his face, and begins to walk towards his small closet. therein lies his signature resistance orange jumpsuit, complete with some extra noticeable oil stains. poe figures that he didn’t need to clean the stains (they were fading and he was gonna get it dirty again anyways) and he slips it on indignantly.  
as poe exits his room with bb8 in tow, he bumps into one of his crew members, greeting him before he checks his watch again. shit. 2 minutes until the meeting. he runs his hand through his hair (which he hadn’t even brushed earlier) and decides to go for it. he sprints towards the control room, interweaving between all the people on the base, apologizing loudly when he accidentally bumped into someone. bb8 is trailing behind him, and stops when he spots a droid mechanic close to the control room, leaving poe up to his own devices. well, bb8 needed a check-up anyway.

as he arrives, the meeting has already commenced , general organa glaring at poe with her signature strict stare. poe gives her a weak (but charming) smile , while he struts over to his seat, heaving when he sinks down into the comfortable material of the chair, next to another resistance leader, who gives him a tight smile.

  
general organa clears her throat, clearly motioning poe to speak. poe gulps. just when he was about to open his mouth to apologize for being slightly late, he spots a difference in the usual members of the meeting. he then sees a young man, with strikingly pink hair and light brows, next to general organa.

  
he frowns. this was new. the man was short, skinny and an awkward smile was spread on his pink lips. he had shining, black eyes, rimmed with what seemed to be glitter eyeshadow; and also had rosy cheeks that had probably been the result of embarrassment. poe noticed that the man had to be what looked like stains on his jumpsuit and pink cheeks. poe bit his lip to prevent himself from saying “cute” outloud; he couldn’t embarrass himself in front of this odly pretty man. well, at least not _yet_.

  
general organa apparently recognizes poe’s confusion and clears her throat again, but this time , directing attention to herself. she smiles, and pulls the pink-haired man closer to her into an almost-embrace. the man doesn’t seem too bothered by it, and leans into it. poe figures that the general knew him well.  
“everyone” she starts, looking at the resistance leaders, “this is taeyong lee , a ship mechanic and resistance leader from our outlying resistance base.”  
taeyong smiles awkwardly and gives a half-hearted wave toward his fellow resistance leaders, as general organa ruffles his hair good-naturedly. poe smiles back.

“but even though he is new here”, the general added, “he will stay here for a while, helping with our mechanical issues and as an ambassador to the outlying resistance community. i expect everyone to treat him with the utmost respect. understood?”   
poe nodded, still watching the mechanic fumble with his thin fingers nervously.

  
“taeyong and his crew have done a lot for the resistance in our outlying bases, we honestly would’nt have the support we have today without them” the general remarked proudly.   
poe nodded, the understood that having resistance allies in outlying planets could work as an advantage, especially if escape plans were involved. poe’s eyes wandered to taeyong, whose face was turning more pink by the second. poe chuckle. taeyong really was cute, and he wasn’t even trying. instantly, the mechanic caught poe’s light gaze over him, and looked straight into poe’s eyes. he then looked away and brought his hands up to his face, which cause poe to almost choke on his own spit. taeyong was too adorable for his own good.

poe thought that taeyong looked a bit intimidating at first, with his cold eyes and solid expression, but once the man smiled, poe knew he wasn’t intimidating at all. the mechanic, he thought, looked more like a person who would work as something with a certain delicacy and a level of fame, like a model, or a singer. but instead, taeyong worked in the nitty and gritty of the universe, the pilot had heard stories. he wondered if taeyong ever got tired of being a leader and a mechanic, two of the hardest jobs anyone could ever take. poe noticed that taeyong was rubbing the stains on his uniform, as if to scrub them off. poe tried his hardest not to smile, as general organa rattled on about plans to unite the outlying base and the main one together. 

his attention was brought back to the meeting when taeyong opened his mouth to speak. at first, the outlying resistance base leader seemed hesitant to begin speaking, but the man did it anyway. the sound of his voice surprised poe, to say the least. he tried not to gawk at the deep timbre of the mechanic’s voice, who was currently speaking about shipping in old x-wing parts that might be useful for the resistance fleet. it seemed that the people around the pilot were gawking too; they didn’t expect that deep tone of a voice from a tiny mechanic with light pink hair.

when taeyong stopped talking, he looked quite nervous, as if he’d been afraid to mess up. with that, poe woke up from his dream-like trance and took the chance to reply to taeyong’s proposition (since everyone was still silent and probably gawking at the pretty man). “i think,” the pilot started, “that’s a great idea, taeyong”. taeyong smiled a little bit at poe, causing the pilot’s ears to feel a little hot. poe felt like he was a teenager again. yet, poe grinned at the tiny mechanic, making the younger blush to the tip of his light pink roots. general organa smiled, “so does everyone in the room agree with taeyong’s suggestion?” she asked, scanning everyone’s faces in the control room.

most of the resistance leaders nodded, and poe saw taeyong smile a little bit wider. “great! now we have our plan,” the general sighed, “this meeting is dismissed!”.

poe scratched his head as he saw taeyong awkwardly greeting the rest of the resistance leaders, who were praising the young mechanic for his leadership and ideas. poe decided to come up to greet taeyong, his heart beating loudly in his chest.   
when it was finally the pilot’s turn to greet him, poe saw the mechanic blush a little. he smirked.

“so, this is the guy who’s been doing all our work in the outlying base, huh?!” poe chuckled, as taeyong looked at him with curious eyes. then, taeyong grinned a little, rosy cheeks with motor oil stains and all, and nodded. “yup, that’s me”, he replied, looking at the pilot with a shy expression. poe smirked a little bit more, “well, i was wondering if you could ya know,” poe inquired, moving his hands in a motion that could only be understood as fixing something, “help me fix my x-wing motor? it’s been spewing a lot of oil lately”. the younger fiddled with his shaggy, and infamous pink hair while nodding, “i mean... i can try!” he mumbled, looking down at his work boots. poe grinned, and felt an overwhelming urge to hug the mechanic, but he held it back.

  
“alright then! tell me when you’re free so you can come help me, huh?” he nudged the pink-haired man, watching as the man’s cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink, more red than before. “a-alright!” taeyong replied, looking nervously at his oil-covered hands. “great! i’ll see you around,” poe stated, as he began to walk away from the mechanic, “cutie”.

poe grinned, turning to glance at taeyong for one last time, and he swears that he saw taeyong’s face turn the same color as his cotton-candy hair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @yukheisgf if u wanna scream abt nct or star wars??? and poefinn bc. i love them


End file.
